


Going Out

by takemylifenotmyheart



Category: Bucky Barnes - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 19:49:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16939587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takemylifenotmyheart/pseuds/takemylifenotmyheart
Summary: An evening of just a lot of domestic fluff and Bucky being a whiny baby. (Note: nsfw counterpart: Staying In)





	Going Out

You were humming along to songs by yourself in the kitchen, whisking in ingredients to bake a cake. Music was playing on your phone, and you were too preoccupied to notice when Bucky snuck up behind you. What you definitely noticed was when he wrapped his arms tightly around you from behind. For some reason his metal arm was freezing and your flimsy top wasn’t exactly putting up a strong fight so you yelped loudly at the sudden and very cold contact across your midriff. 

“Fuck, did I hurt you? I’m sorry I didn’t-”

You turned around to see Bucky standing two steps away from you with a horrified expression on his face. You laughed at his mortification.

“You didn’t hurt me Bucky, you surprised me. Why the hell is your arm so cold anyway?”

“Sam,” he grumbled.

You rolled your eyes with half a smile and turned back to mixing in the batter. That was enough explanation, you didn’t need the details. Bucky crept back up behind you to hold you in his embrace again, this time he eased his arms around you and you only winced slightly. It was getting warmer. Now pressed up against you, Bucky rested his head on your shoulder, but not before noisily kissing your cheek, intently overlooking your actions as if he understood any of it.

“What’s cooking, doll?”

“Baking,” you corrected him. You were done mixing and you dipped in a finger to give him a taste. You turned in his embrace and held up a chocolate covered to him. He took your hand in his, locked eyes with you and raised it slowly to his lips only to suck it off even slower, all the while staring at you. You were watching his theatrics with an amused smile and when he winked after having sucked off your finger you couldn’t control it anymore and burst into laughter. It seemed to have hurt his pride, he stood two steps away looking offended all while you lined the tray, poured the batter into it and set the temperature on the oven.

“Oh come on,” you giggled a little when you saw him standing nonchalantly against the opposite counter, looking away and pretending not to see you. In effect, a huge man over 6 ft standing in your kitchen being petty just because you had laughed at him sucking batter off your finger. 

“Guess I’ll just have to lick off the leftover batter All By Myself, with No One to help me. Good thing because it’s All Mine,” you enunciated the words loudly and slowly for dramatic effect, knowing very well how much Bucky loved licking batter in general. Off your fingers, you sucking it off his, both sucking it off each other- although you hadn’t tried that yet but you knew the day wasn’t far off. That did it though. Bucky chucked his pretense and reached over in a single step grumbling, “Oh no you don’t.”

You squealed as he came over to you, lifted you up with as much ease as one lifts a pound of plums and placed you atop the counter. He grinned hearing you, he loved getting a reaction out of you and you knew you secretly loved being manhandled by him.

“Do I even weigh anything to you?” you mused.

“Nope,” he said and there was the grin again.

You smiled in exasperation as you reached for the mixing bowl and held it up to him.

“Batter?”

Instead of replying, he pushed your knees apart and stood in between them, your legs now trapping him. Swiping a finger on the sides of the bowl, he ran it against your collarbone - all in the blink of a moment before you could realize what was happening.

“Oops.”

You couldn’t help but laugh at how unbelievably cheesy he was being today. Your laughter as if spurring him into action, he leaned in to lick the batter away with the tiniest kitten licks. After two or three swipes, he pressed his full lips to your neck and made a show out of sloppily sucking on your collarbone, peppering in wet kisses and blowing on them. The batter was long gone now, just an excuse for Bucky to rile you up like you ever even needed one. But he was always one for the drama and so now he had his arms wrapped around your waist, as he’d started making his way up your neck.

He left a trail of kisses from your collarbone to your jaws and he was being a fucking tease and you knew it and he knew it as well.

“Bucky,” you whined as he sucked harshly on your sweet spot, leaving hickeys you were sure of it and showing no signs of slowing down. He nipped against your sensitive skin and you hissed at the sensation. You wanted to wriggle away but he held your hips firmly in his grip. So all you could really do was softly moan in protest. 

“Bucky- we’re going, to be late,” you managed in between moans.

“Let’s not go,” he grumbled.

“Bucky.”

Bucky groaned and plopped his head into the crook of your shoulder as you crooned to him. You scratched his head lightly and you kissed his head.

“It’s not going to be that bad, baby. I’ll be with you the entire time, I promise.”

Bucky looked up from your shoulder, his baby blue eyes looking right into yours, “you promise?”

“I promise.”

“Good. I don’t want you talking to Steve,” he grumbled as he stood up to face you.

“Steve? Really Buck?” You rolled your eyes slightly, you knew Bucky was possessive but sometimes he bordered on ridiculous.

“Not our Steve although- you gave him a pointer look- the Steve from accounting!”

You were thoroughly confused. Who the hell was Steve was accounting?

“Bucky I don’t know any Steve from accounting?”

“The guy in that red floral button up shirt you were talking to by the bar! You told him he pulled off florals well!”

Realization hit you as you remembered who was allegedly “Steve from accounting”.

“Buck, how did you even know his name? Besides, he did pull those florals off well though credit where credit’s due,” you mused.

“Screw him, I can pull off florals too,” he grumbled as you laughed at how seriously he was taking this. 

“The last time when I found you, you were surrounded by at least 15 girls Buck, you want me to take them out in retaliation?” You teased him but you weren’t really mad about it. Bucky was a unbelievably attractive - of course girls flocked to him in hoardes.

“Doll, there were like 5 and yes please would you do that? They were talking my head off, for Christ’s sake.”

You laughed louder at Bucky’s indignance. Only he would complain about women accosting him at the bar, sometimes even hot women you’d admit.

“Oh so it’s funny to you, is it?”

“It is!” you admitted in between laughs.

“Plus most of those women really want you for your arm,” you winked at him. 

“Aren’t you a supersoldier spy, how have you not figured that out?”

Bucky was curiously looking at his metal arm, “This goddamned 21st century, I won’t ever be able to understand it,” he mumbled under his breath.

Bucky was still trapped in between your legs as you both continued to talk about things until you happened to catch a sight of the clock on the wall. It was already 7:30pm.

“Bucky we’re going to be LATE!” You yelped out loud and jumped off the counter, dragging Bucky with you to your bedrooms. You sent him to the guestroom to take a shower while you used the one in your bedroom. When he came back changed from the guestroom, you were sat in front of your dresser, putting on final touches. Satisfied with your reflection in the mirror, you turned around and saw Bucky sitting on the bed, looking at you like you’d put the stars in the sky. You blushed deeply, shyly averting your gaze away from his to fiddle with your heels, while slipping into them.

“Doll, you look- fuck doll, you look so gorgeous.” You felt Bucky behind you as he pressed a chaste kiss to your neck, you shivered at the sensation, small goosebumps all over your arm in its wake.

“You look devastating too, baby,” you reached up and whispered in his ears, before softly kissing his jaw.

“You didn’t uh- you know that um-”

You smirked at his reaction, knowing he’d finally seen it.

“Didn’t cover my hickeys up? No, I felt like showing off tonight and maybe scandalising Steve.” Bucky felt himself harden at your words, fuck could he fall any more in love with you? But wait a fucking second, Steve- ?

“Our Steve, not from accounting.” You added laughing, seeing his hard glare. His features visibly relaxed at your admission and you shook your head at him, jokingly exasperated.

“You sure we have to go to this party doll?” Bucky called out from behind you, reluctantly dragging his feet across the floor and refusing to leave if it still was an option.

“Absolutely positive.”

As you walked ahead of him, Bucky groaned at how good your ass looked in that tight dress, something that he’d have to only stare at and “accidentally touch” for over two hours. Bucky wasn’t feeling upto the challenge. When you turned around to get the keys, you saw the direction of Bucky’s hungry stare. You blushed at how he was staring at you, desperation etched on his features.

“Bucky,” you giggled, trying to draw his attention, “my eyes are up here, Mister.” You pointed to them for better measure.

“Doll, with your ass looking like that? I don’t give a damn.”

“Bucky, behave.”

“But you’re making it so hard, doll.” He emphasized on hard and you lost it, giggling like you were 13 again and someone had said “69”.

“Bucky?”

“Yes doll?”

“I don’t know about the party, but I promise that the after-party is going to be fun.”

You winked at him and Bucky had never been more eager for the next two hours to get over before they had even begun.


End file.
